


Going Public

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Going Public

**Title:** Going Public  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Hate  
 **Author's Notes:** Fluffity fluff fluff. For [](http://mizbean.insanejournal.com/profile)[**mizbean**](http://mizbean.insanejournal.com/) , who thought this prompt would make me write angst. Ha!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Going Public

~

They trysted, as always, in a cramped alcove outside the Great Hall.

“I hate this,” Harry muttered one day.

Draco’s heart sank. “Fine,” he whispered, pulling out of Harry's arms. _I knew it was too good to be true._ “Let me go.”

Harry sighed, dragging him closer. “You misunderstand. I don’t I hate you. I...love y-us.”

Draco froze. “You... Then what did you mean?” he whispered.

“I hate this... _hiding_.” Harry kissed him. “Do you trust me?”

Draco nodded, blinking as Harry pulled him into the hallway. Hand in hand, they entered the Great Hall, and their future.

~


End file.
